


A bitter reminder

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Professor Bane (Professor Silvanus Kettleburn/Bane) [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:13:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25791904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Indeed.
Relationships: Bane/Silvanus Kettleburn
Series: Professor Bane (Professor Silvanus Kettleburn/Bane) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129802
Kudos: 2





	A bitter reminder

Our tale begins in the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom at Hogwarts. For the first time in wizarding history a centaur will be teaching the subject and that centaur is former leader of the Forbidden Forest herd, Bane. His husband who's Care for Magical Creatures Professor at the school is giving him a last minute pep talk before his first class tomorrow morning.

Silvanus said, "I trust that you already have the lesson all planned out?"

Bane smirked. "The stars are silent tonight, Silv. They haven't spoken to me since I agreed to take the job."

Silvanus muttered, "At all?"

Bane shrugged. "It's alright, ignore them. They get jealous when us centaurs turn our backs on them, it's not a bad omen or anything like that."

Silvanus asked, "Has this happened to you before?"

Bane replied, "Not to me, no. To my brother."

Silvanus frowned. "I never knew that you had a brother, dear."

Bane's face turned grim and he told him, "I don't like to talk about him that's why. There were dark times between my species and yours, he was killed by your kind."

Silvanus mumbled, "What was his name?"

Bane answered, "Dolphen. His name was Dolphen."

Silvanus hugged him. "It's alright, I undersrand why you never told me about this before. You were just afraid that I would turn out like the person who killed your brother, but I hope that you've come to realise I'd never do that to you or the others in your herd?"

Bane nodded. "Our herd."

Silvanus smiled slightly. "Exactly, our herd."


End file.
